Episode 3404 (23rd July 2007)
Plot Phil looks over the building edge at Stella’s lifeless body. A man comes racing down to the scene and sees Phil at the rooftop. Peggy cancels the reception and locks up. The guests congregate in the café to speculate on the events. The number one conclusion is that Phil has been beating Stella. Ian rushes to The Vic when he hears about Ben’s bloody shirt. A crowd gather outside the pub demanding answers. Ben’s convinced that Phil is going to choose Stella over him. Peggy tries reassuring him and decides to open up when she discovers what rumours are conjecturing. Ian is furious when he sees Lucy walking around the market in a promiscuous outfit. He demands her to wash it off and grounds her when he discovers her chatting up a chav. Bert feels undesired as Jase and Jay’s relationship grows over a game of football in the park. After a sincere chat with Pat, he decides to leave the boys to their own devices and quietly leaves Walford. With the reception back on as scheduled, Peggy tries to avoid the one question that is on everybody’s mind – what has happened to Stella? Phil returns to a pub full of guests and destroys the decorations. Abi is determined to find out what has happened to Ben. She sneaks out of Pat’s and makes it to the Vic. Phil is furious when he finds out that Abi mentioned something to Tanya about Stella and she never said anything. Bradley tries being intimate with a cold Stacey. Max interrupts and makes a cold comment about Bradley’s future which makes Stacey erupt. Phil confesses to killing Stella in front of the whole Vic and DI Kelly. Cast Regular cast *Phil - Steve McFadden *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Ben - Charlie Jones *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Honey - Emma Barton *Tanya - Jo Joyner *Max - Jake Wood *Bradley - Charlie Clements *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Bert - Dave Hill *Jase - Stephen Lord *Jay - Jamie Borthwick *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Lauren - Madeline Duggan *Abi - Lorna Fitzgerald *Jane - Laurie Brett *Lucy - Melissa Suffield *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Mo - Laila Morse *Stella - Sophie Thompson Guest cast *Aunt Sal - Anna Karen *DI Kelly - Ian Burfield *Chav - Daniel Gilvargas Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *31 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *15a Turpin Road - Living room *Walford Park *Unknown derelict factory Notes *Final appearance of Sophie Thompson as Stella Crawford. *Last appearance of Bert Atkinson until 28th August 2017. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The Mitchells struggle to come to terms with Ben's abuse and Bert bids a final farewell to the Square. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,830,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes